The invention is based on a package having a resealing device. A package container is already known from German Auslegeschrift No. 14 86 395, in which a resealing device comprising a cap and a frame is inserted in the mouth of the container. However, resealing devices of this kind are not gas-tight, so that the container cannot be used for packaging oxygen-sensitive products such as coffee, milk powder and so forth. It has accordingly been proposed that the cap be covered with a cover sheet releasably sealed onto the frame. This arrangement is very labor-intensive, however, and does not afford sufficient reliability in terms of the tightness required of such a container. It is also quite difficult to secure the frame of the resealing device in the mount of the container in a gas-tight manner. Of itself, the known package is quite convenient to use, but taken overall, it is not capable of reliably providing the gas-tightness required for packaging highly valuable products.
A package comprising a gas-tight envelope and an outer container having a resealing device has also become known, for instance from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 43 721. However, in this package the resealing device is disposed outside the envelope, on the outer container, and forms a closure with the outer container. In this disposition of the resealing device, the cap of the package may be bumped or pushed and accordingly damaged. Furthermore, disposing the resealing device in this manner cannot provide a very dust-tight package.
Accordingly, a package is desired which is reliably gas-tight, whose resealing device is dust-tight to a great extent and which is convenient to use.